Siren's Lament
Siren's Lament is a featured romance webtoon created by instantmiso; it updates every deeez nuts. It is about a girl named Lyra who suddenly becomes half-siren after almost drowning. The webtoon includes music by KennyComics. Synopsis Content with her ordinary life, Lyra is somewhat of a wallflower. However, her comfortable lifestyle suddenly goes astray when she accidentally plunges into the world of sirens. Entangled in a curse, Lyra will learn that her world may be a lot bigger than she had ever imagined. Characters Lyra The main protagonist, she was adopted by her grandmother at a young age after being found abandoned on the beach. She has a crush on Shon but, after he cancels their plans so he could hang out with his girlfriend, she is heartbroken; being cursed to be a half-human, half-siren after she falls into the ocean and Ian kisses her. As a siren, she appears to have a unique yellow heart to sirens. Ian A siren who passes half of his curse onto Lyra, while trying to become human. He is now a half-human, half-siren. He doesn't remember anything about himself, only knowing the cold loneliness of being a siren. Through the story, he develops a close relationship with Lyra and is seen to have a crush on her. Shon Lyra's first and main love interest, he has been friends with her since their childhood. In episode 84, he takes on Lyra's curse to save her, turning himself into a siren. As a siren, he can not remember his past or relationship he had shared with Lyra. He appears to have a unique green heart to sirens. Before turning siren, he was a sweet, very kind soul who always put others before himself and helped Lyra through times of trouble. Tua A siren who is good at telling stories. He wants friendship and grows close to Pele, despite being a siren. He is later caught by Siren Hunters, but convinces one to transfer the curse onto himself, making Tua human. He is a charismatic young man and a very lovable, talkative character. Pele A siren who is said to be good at dancing, she prophecised, by Crim, to bring about despair. She is chosen by Poseidon, turning her back into a human. Crim A blind siren who has visions of the future. He wielded a golden medallion that Lyra stole from him. He is portrayed to be a creepy character. He is later killed and turned to sea foam by Aleah. Lyra's Grandmother Lyra's adopted grandmother who is in the hospital. She used to own their flower shop, Carnations. Kori Shon's little sister and “Lyly’s” best friend. A sweetheart and cutie, she stops at nothing to support her friend and family. Aleah Shon's ex-girlfriend. Beautiful yet cunning, she is one of the most interesting characters because of her mysterious background and relationship with Lyra and all sirens. She is known as “the Poseidon”. "The Poseidon" Aleah, the Poseidon, seems to control sirens, their minds and even their memories. Episodes Other Related * Where Tangents Meet - Same Creator Navigation Category:WIP Category:Webtoon Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Active Webtoons Category:Updates Saturday Category:Webtoons with LGBT Characters